The present invention relates to a pop-up tackling practice machine. In the prior art, tackling practice machines are known and generally include a frame having an upright carrying a pad. Such machines are designed to be used to practice tackling technique and players are taught to lift the machine and turn it over on its side thus "tackling" it. Once this maneuver has been performed, however, the machine must be manually lifted back to an upright position and positioned for the next player.
The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,188 to Malagio discloses a resilient bag support having a frame with two skids, upright structure and a pad resiliently mounted on a coil spring. This patent fails to teach or suggest the concept of the ability to turn the machine on its side and the subsequent automatic righting of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,245 to Landis teaches an athletic tackling bag having an upstanding pad mounted in a stationary position on a ground surface with means including a spring bias cable. The present invention differs from the teachings of Landis as including a movable frame having mechanical structure on the frame designed to allow righting of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,934,343 to Schumacher discloses a football blocking and tackling practice machine including a frame and an upright pivotably mounted to the frame and spring biased in on direction. The upright has a pad removably attached thereto. Schumacher fails to teach or suggest the ability of the Schumacher device to automatically right itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,795 to Lewis et al. discloses an upright pad mounted in a stationary position on a base having spring biasing means allowing the pad to be tipped and thereafter to be restored to an upright position. Again, for the same reasons set forth above concerning the patent to Landis, the present invention clearly distinguishes from Lewis et al.